


When You Gonna Take Me Out

by stealyourfood



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora has supportive colleagues, But all is fine, F/F, Rated T for suggestive themes, Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealyourfood/pseuds/stealyourfood
Summary: Catra keeps returning to the same coffeeshop. It's totally not because there's someone there.//“Take her out? I mean, whoa, look at her. She’s so cool.” Adora whispers(...)“And she’s waiting for you to like, make a move?” Mermista rolls her eyes.//AU
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 231





	When You Gonna Take Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Aly & AJ's [Take Me ] while working on this. I'd highly recommend listening to it while reading (at least towards the end, at least). The lyrics, the yearning vibes from the song... man, it was a smorgasbord of emotions slamming into me. This was very fun to write.
> 
> (Also, yes, it's AJ, Catra's Voice Actress. is that an additional incentive? Please enjoy)

(Click [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UqmxHwLI9yg) for the link to the song)

* * *

“That’s the third time you’ve stopped by this week. And the week before.” The blonde girl grins, and Catra feels her breath hitch. It’s a stupidly confident smile, despite the fact that her order is a mistake.

“What can I say, good coffee here.” Catra smirks, grabbing the cup. _Don’t drop it, don’t drop it_

“I’ll see you around?” The barista – _Adora_ asks, a hopeful note at the end, and Catra nods. “Cool.” She smiles, and Catra tries not to walk into the glass doors.

“God, she’s hot.” She takes a sip of the cold beverage, hoping it will cool down her flushed cheeks.

* * *

The next day, Catra enters at the same timing, looking around before spotting familiar blonde hair and slightly tanned skin.

“Hey, morning!” Adora greets, her elbow resting on the counter. Catra thinks she isn’t supposed to be in that position, but who cares? It shows off Adora’s forearm really well.

“Hey.” She replies, fishing out her wallet.

“The usual?” Adora laughs, and Catra finds her tongue losing its capacity to move. She nods dumbly instead, and hears that delightful laughter echoing in her mind, even as Adora moves away to make her drink.

Catra settles down in the corner seat, away from the entrance, but with a good vantage point of the counter. She whips out her sketchbook and pencil, absent-mindedly drawing. The pencil seems to move on its own, and she zones out for a while. She’s lost in her thoughts, Adora’s voice on repeat, and she doesn’t hear her order being called out.

“Hey, Catra.” The closeness of the voice jolts her, and she slaps the sketchbook shut. “You were so focused, so I brought your drink to you.” Adora beams, and Catra rubs her shoulder.

“Thanks,” She shifts the pencil away, “Adora.”

“No problem. You’re drawing?”

“Yeah. I take art.” Catra babbles out, “just working on some inspiration.”

“Cool, can I take a look?” Adora asks, leaning close, “please?” and Catra feels the tiny, prickly goosebumps erect all over her skin.

“I don’t know, I’m not really done yet.” Catra sees a sulky pout on Adora’s face, and _urghhhh_ relents, flipping open the sketchbook as Adora sets the tray of coffee and – a cookie? On the table.

“Oh, that’s pretty nice.” Adora praises, and Catra passes her the sketchbook, confused about the extra cookie.

“I didn’t order a cookie, did I?” She asks, and Adora presses a finger to her own lips.

“Shh! I snuck one out for you!” She looks around, and there’s really no one there. Her co-worker is using her phone behind the counter, and there are no customers.

“Aww, that’s sweet of you.” Catra takes the cookie, _chocolate chip_ and nibbles on it. “almost as sweet as this cookie. Thanks.” Catra waves the cookie, crumbs landing on her shirt. “Eh.” She looks down and brushes away the stray bits, and hears Adora turn the page.

“Oh!” Adora gasps out, and Catra feels her cheeks burn up with the heat of a thousand suns when she realises where she stopped. She sinks her teeth into the cookie instead of speaking.

“Is that me?” Adora holds the sketchbook to face Catra. The pages are covered with sketches of Adora, and Catra doesn’t even recall consciously drawing them at all.

“Yeah.” Catra tries to play it cool, leaning back into the seat, arms slinging lazily across the backrest. “You’re not bad a model.”

“Really? It seems like this took a long time. Have you been… looking at me?” Adora teases, and Catra bites her tongue, trying not to scream.

“Hmm. I wonder.” Shocked at her own boldness, Catra has no choice but to play along. “It’s not a bad way to spend my attention.”

“Oh.” Adora pinches the hem of her apron. She returns the sketchbook, and her mouth opens and closes like a goldfish. She frowns, thinking of what to say before Mermista calls her name. “Coming! I’ll… catch you later?”

Catra nods coolly, taking another bite.

* * *

“God, she’s cute.” Adora gushes, and receives a low groan from Mermista.

“Adora, just… take her out already. Ugh, this is so painful to watch. You guys, flirting like there’s no one else in the store. Maybe I should just clock out early.” Mermista swipes through her phone. “Oh my god.”

“Take her out? I mean, whoa, look at her. She’s so cool.” Adora whispers, keeping her eyes on Catra, who is still chewing on the cookie. Maybe she can sneak another to her later.

“And she’s waiting for you to like, make a move?” Mermista rolls her eyes.

* * *

Catra doesn’t see Adora again, at least not up close, because Adora is so, so busy, and Catra really needs to leave for class. She is running on less than 6 hours of sleep, and it’s just so she can match Adora’s shift. The grumpy colleague actually helps her a bit with that information, and Catra can’t help but think that she’s just a big softy inside.

It’s the next week that Catra manages to find time to stumble towards the coffee shop, hair slightly damp from a quick shower to freshen up. The rush of assignments and work does cause her to forget her basic hygiene and sustenance as she remained holed up at home for 3 days. She thinks of Adora throughout though, and when she does doze off, she dreams of chocolate chip cookies.

She’s incredibly impatient to see Adora, at least before her next rush floods her schedule, and that explains her collision with a reinforced glass door.

“We’re not yet- Oh.” Adora is at the door, quickly unlocking it before Catra can do more damage to herself. “Catra! We’re not yet open, but come in.” Adora keeps the sign turned to ‘closed’, and helps Catra to her usual seat. “Did you hurt yourself? Are you fine?” She holds Catra’s face, examining it for any signs of bruising, or broken bones.

“Mmph fine.” Catra mumbled out, extremely aware of the calloused palms and fingers pressing into her cheeks. Can Adora feel how hot she is? As Adora’s fingers brush past, Catra notices Adora has short nails, and ends up biting her lip.

“That’s good. You stay seated, and I’ll get something for you once I’m ready, okay?” Adora holds back, but ends up patting Catra’s head. Once Adora leaves, Catra rests her hand on the same spot, her lips curling up in a goofy smile. She draws hands, soft and tender until Adora pops right back.

“Hey, Catra. I got you something different. Are you alright? You look exhausted.” Adora muses, and Catra’s head snaps back.

“Oh hey. I had some work to do.” Catra accepts the cup. It’s warm, not her usual cold drink. It smells sweet and milky, which is perfect. “Sorry about this. I’m – my sense of time just got messed up.”

Adora shakes her head. It’s a great way to start the day, honestly.

“You’re hardworking, but you have to take care of yourself.” Adora takes a seat beside Catra. She has a good twenty minutes before they open for real. Catra has dark circles around her blue and yellow eyes, and _freckles_ , is all Adora can focus on.

“I will.” Catra takes a sip. It’s very rich, but it won’t give her jitters the way her usual order does. “Hey, Adora. I’ve got a bit of free time until the next surge of assignments. So, I guess you’ll be seeing me more often.” She says, and Adora gives a small grin.

“I’ll be looking forward to that.”

Catra, despite her tired, bleary eyes, sees Adora’s frame outlined with a soft orange as the sun’s rays start to filter in. It’s mesmerizing, and she reaches for her sketchbook. “Stay.” She orders, and Adora holds her pose, trying not to laugh, her chin resting on her left palm, her right arm supporting her slanted frame.

“Am I a good model yet? Draw me like one of your French girls.” It’s her best impersonation, but Catra laughs at it. It’s the first time Adora has seen Catra laugh like this, so unrestrained, and her jaw slackens.

Catra, in her sleep deprived state, reaches over to push Adora’s chin up. Adora holds back a startled gasp, and decides to calm her nerves by talking instead. She thinks of the most relevant thing this month.

“Catra, do you still dress up for Halloween?”

“Mmmhmm.” Catra’s hand moves quickly, and she switches her gaze rapidly.

“If you’re dressing up, what will you dress up as this year?”

“A Vampire.” Catra says without batting an eyelid. “Vampires are cool.”

Adora sniggers at the childish response. “I think Vampires are cool too. I think their sharp little teeth are kinda… hot.”

“What, do you want to be bitten by one?” Catra jokes, and Adora flushes, breaking her pose. It’s a good thing that Catra is almost done.

  
“I mean, no, given the complexity and consequences of the bite, but like,” Adora laughs nervously, “Maybe? Who wouldn’t?” She thinks of Catra, not vampires. The answer isn’t _maybe_ , it’s _hell yes_.

“Suurrrre.” Catra finishes her sketch. Her smirk and half-lidded eyes make Adora cough and sputter.

“Okay fine, I used to like vampires. But no way anyone’s teeth could be that sharp.”

“I actually have really sharp canine teeth.” Catra grins widely, exposing her canine teeth.

“Hey, that’s true.” Adora comments, and thinks _that’s kinda hot._

There’s a silence between them as their brains seem to catch up to the conversation, and dig out the implications of Catra baring her teeth to Adora. The atmosphere has changed and even Catra is aware of it. Now that she thinks, no, _knows_ that Adora might like… well.

Adora clears her throat.

“So, art. Halloween.” She starts, and for one second, Catra thinks Adora might ask her out.

“I think it’s neat.” Adora manages to screw up her sentence, and shakes her head. “I mean, your drawings. Do you post online or something?”

Well, it’s a start. “Yeah. You wanna add me?” Catra pulls out her phone, scrolling through her various social media accounts.

“Yeah.”

* * *

Catra draws furiously the next few days, fretting and fussing even more than usual. She posts her best works, hovering over the phone every few minutes until she sees a new friend like her work.

“Yes!” She cheers, and falls back into her bed. She thinks she’ll draw a vampire couple next. Two sexy vampires, and she’ll give them more details with their sharp fangs. She grins at the idea, and tries to sleep.

She dreams of floating in a milk foam river and sinking her teeth into chocolate chip cookies and more.

* * *

_Adora talks too much_ , Catra thinks, as she returns for the eleventh day in a row. She knows when Adora’s early shifts are, even without Grumpy Colleague’s help. Now that they added each other properly, Adora and her talk non-stop, their conversations clocking out at 3am daily.

She knocks on the glass door and waves, waiting patiently for Adora. _She should just take me out already._

“Hey, Catra.” Adora beams, and opens the door. Catra kicks the curb, tripping, and Adora stretches an arm out – _a very toned, muscular arm_ , Catra notes, and Adora catches her.

“Whoa, careful.” Adora holds her for a moment, and Catra thinks her heart is beating so hard that Adora can feel it.

She does. Adora swallows, and helps Catra to her feet. They stare at each other, holding hands, and Catra blinks slowly.

“Such a hazard, I should ask them to use ramps instead.” Adora babble, and Catra reluctantly lets their hands fall away. “Just sit tight, I’ll get you your drink.”

Catra realises she stopped paying for her drinks 7 days ago. “I’ll pay this time!”

“Nah.” Adora gives her a wink. “We’re not open for business yet.” She doesn’t tell Catra that Mermista and her boss, Netossa, don’t really mind if Adora sneaks her crush freebies. They’re cool like that, and Adora loves them for their support. Even if Mermista grumbles about it and complains to Netossa about how _slow_ and _dense_ Adora is.

“I’m working on a new thing.” Catra says, tapping her fingers against the seat. _Take the hint, take the hint._ “It’s a vampire couple. Lesbian vampires probably. Pointy teeth and all that.”

Adora nearly spills milk on the floor.

“Well, it’s not completed yet.” Catra takes out her tablet. She finished the piece yesterday, but she doesn’t want to post it just yet. She wants Adora to see it first.

Adora comes over, the same sweet milky drink on a tray. She sits beside Catra, pressing their shoulders and hips close. Catra doesn’t shy away. She didn’t shy away 4 days ago. Catra passes her the tablet.

A taller vampire bends over a shorter vampire, who is tugging at the former’s collar. The taller vampire has a surprised expression, and long, blonde hair. The shorter vampire has fangs flashing, and a speech bubble covers her eyes. There’s another below it. The second one is filled with “ _I know that you would want it if I could sink my teeth into you.”_

Adora shivers, and she wonders, _wonders_ if it’s them. It is, isn’t it? She thinks about Catra’s sharp incisors, and feels a dull warmth radiate along her nape.

“It’s blank.” Adora points at the speech bubble obscuring the shorter vampire’s eyes.

“Is it?” Catra asks, twiddling her thumbs. It’s a stupid move, she knows, but she thinks that it’s possible.

“What does it say?” Adora asks, holding her breath.

Catra reaches over and scribbles something – it’s a new layer, no fear. Ok maybe, small fear. She taps the screen when she’s done.

“When you gonna take me out?” Adora breathes out, turning to Catra, her heart nearly exploding, her stomach doing somersaults.

Catra moves her lips, a reply slipping out, and it’s directed at Adora, she knows, _she_ _knows_. She knows, from Adora’s red cheeks, dilated pupils, and that look – she knows what Adora will do, will say.

“First you gotta ask me out.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Stealyourfood)


End file.
